


True North

by omoumo (dunarune)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Zack Fair Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunarune/pseuds/omoumo
Summary: Zack’s steps led him home.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 30
Kudos: 150





	1. Long Way Home

Zack’s steps led him home. The church’s walls reached high above and the dappled sunlight through the broken stained glass windows felt warm on his face. His feet dragged a little on the broken wood, back bowed more and more since the cliff with Cloud’s weight and his own. But, he looked up a little and saw the light catch Cloud’s still chocobo fluffed hair and if he had the energy he’d giggle. Maybe laugh like a maniac.

But he doesn’t. With all the energy he has left he gently lays Cloud down in Aerith’s flowers and he follows, sending petals flying through the air.

“Hey buddy…we made it. Those goons back there ain’t got nothing on me!” Zack reached for Cloud’s hand. “Just gotta..take a little rest...and then we’ll go find Aerith...can’t wait for you two...to meet.”

* * *

  
  
“Cissnei reporting in. I can confirm they made it to Midgar.”

“Good. Keep this to us for now. Keep any interested parties away.”

“Understood, sir!”

* * *

  
  


He felt a familiar warm light cast over him and it feels like all the weight he’d been carrying lifts a little. All the aches and the grazes from the bullet holes don’t hurt anymore. There’s a warm puff of breath near his ear.

“You’re real..” a huff “Heavy y’know!” Huff “I know I say my flowers.” another Huff “Are good for the soul! But they’ll be no good if you both freeze!” 

Zack’s been having a good dream. He made it back to Midgar with Cloud, Aerith’s dragging him around. Aerith’s dragging him around?

Zack flailed as he woke up.

“WaaugHH!!” Causing Aerith to drop him from where she’s dragging him and knock his head into the floor.

“Aah! Zack!” Aerith shouted

"Aerith?" Zack said fuzzily. "Aerith!"

He leapt to his feet and hugged her, swinging her around. She looked the same as ever and even with the ribbon that he gave her in her hair. He never thought he'd see her again. And now all his favourite people are in the same place.

"Zack! Put me down!" Aerith giggled out and he lowered her down to touch foreheads. “I just healed you and you're going to undo it all like that!”

"I missed you." Zack said softly and a little teary.

"I missed you too. I wrote letters but I have a feeling they didn't make it." Aerith said teary-eyed, taking Zack in. She looked towards the still slumbering form of Cloud in the alcove. Aerith had dragged them both into the back room of the church away from prying eyes. It looked darker outside from what Zack can tell. He had never meant to sleep for so long but he was exhausted and hurt and well..

There was a moment of silence as the both took each other in.

Aerith’s eyes took in his worn appearance and Cloud’s state. “What happened, Zack? It’s been four years…” Aerith said, looking saddened by what she saw.

"It's a long story…" Zack said as he sat down and settled in to retell the mission to Nibelheim and everything that came after.

As Zack winds down, Aerith looks somber and worried. After Zack told her about his and Cloud's time with Hojo she reached out to touch both of their hands.

"Do you think Shinra's still after you?" Aerith said after a moment. 

"They might be and that's why I have a favour to ask of you.” Zack looked over at Cloud, squeezing her hand tighter. “Can you take care of Spike for a little bit, while I make sure they're not still looking for us?" Zack said as he rubbed his head sheepishly. "I feel like he'd be better with you anyway, I don't know anything at all about how to cure his mako poisoning."

"Of course Zack.” Aerith said but her eyebrows creased and she asked, “But you're going to stick around right?".

"Of course!" Zack striked a pose. "You're looking at the slum's newest mercenary right here!"

Aerith laughed so hard she cried.

* * *

Later, Aerith returned to the church with food from Elmyra and disguises for Zack and Cloud.

For Cloud she rummaged up some old pyjamas that were too big for her. To Zack's delight they had chocobos on them. For Zack all she could find were some overalls that she found in a junk pile, a ratty shirt and a cowboy hat that reminded him of Tifa’s. She plonked it on his head and he gave his best impression of a cowboy accent to a laughing Aerith and sitting Cloud. It wasn’t much of a disguise with the Buster sword on his back still but if Zack was right, Shinra wouldn’t even be looking in Midgar for them. They probably thought he and Cloud had both died somewhere on the cliffs.

Still couldn’t hurt to be safe he thought to himself as he hiked Cloud up on his back. He and Aerith made their way to her house in Sector 5.

“Don’t worry about anything, you can count on me to protect you both, huh!” Aerith said with a wink and a nod at Cloud on his back.

It was so easy and familiar to banter with her, like putting on a warm cosy sweater Zack thought. “Oh, so you’re our bodyguard now, is that right?” Zack said with a laugh. “You hear that Spike? Nothing’s gonna get through our big bad bodyguard Aerith!”

“And I charge the fees to prove it!” Aerith said as she puffed up, “But in this case..” She held her pinky finger up in a move awfully familiar… “A date from Cloud when he’s better ought to do it!”

“Wha—!” Zack flailed. “A date from Cloud! Why not me? I’m wounded!” Zack pouted exaggeratedly, pretending to be depressed.

“I’ve already been on a date with you, silly,” Aerith said, giggling and with that marched off ahead of them.

Zack hiked up Cloud on his back a bit further and glanced at him fondly.

“....” 

He liked to think that Cloud’s hollow gaze was a deadpan one for having to put up with them both.

Elmyra wasn’t pleased to see him but her gaze softened at Cloud’s condition and then his story from the mission. She had thought he had broken her daughter’s heart on top of being a SOLDIER after all so he couldn’t blame her. After they got Cloud sorted she pulled him aside out of earshot and gave him a stern glare.

“By all rights, I shouldn’t even let her near you. You broke her heart with that disappearing act.” Elmyra punctuated each point with a poke to his chest. “You know she wrote you letters? Every other week...in the vain hope you’d reply. We know why now...but still…” She looked disgusted. “I always knew a SOLDIER boy would be bad news. You better not break her heart again, you hear?”

Zack saluted. “Loud and clear ma’am.”

Aerith had one last word with him as well before he left.

“Here!” She said with a flourish producing crumpled chocobo notepaper.

“What’s this?”

“Just a list of names of people who I think could use your help! To kick off your mercenary business right?” She said, sending him a wink with her hands on her hips. “And don’t worry about Cloud, alright! I’ve got that covered. You just get your business up and running for when he does wake up.” She then gently pushed him out the threshold into Sector 5 proper and with a wave left him to his own devices.

Zack unrolled the crumpled list of names in his fist. Once he was done memorising them he hefted Buster over his shoulder and gazed out over the slums. Before him smoke rose from the ramshackle houses wafting further above to the underside of plate. Looming above it all, stalwart and oppressive, was Midgar’s crowning jewel the Shinra Tower. 

Zack whooped once and did a squat before running off to track down the first person.

They had made it out alive and now both him and Cloud had a second chance. No way in hell was he wastin’ it!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta we die like valkyries...
> 
> I also haven’t written anything in like 10 years please be gentle (but do let me know if there’s a glaring error)
> 
> I haven’t written too much of this its all chaos lmao


	2. Mercenary

“I’m still mad at you, you know. If you’d just told me we were helping them in the first place this would have all been much easier.” Cissnei grumbled as she watched Zack kill yet another monster from a shadowed corner.

“I’ll take it under advisement for next time.” Said Tseng as the receiver crackled and switched off.

Cissnei grumbled flicking her PHS off and settled back to shadow Zack.

* * *

“Wow you sure are worth your weight in gil, sonny!” The store owner exclaimed. “I was so worried no one would ever come around here again what with all the monsters!”

“Heh heh! Didn’t even break a sweat! Just let me know if you need any other monsters exterminated!” Zack said, giving the man a cheesy grin and a pose.

The old store owner laughed, slapping him on the back and giving him his gil. He promised to call Zack back for any odd monster jobs that popped up. Zack had crossed the names off his list and then some, helping people in the slums left and right. He had a couple of memorable experiences including getting a cat off a hot slum roof, chasing after a man in debt to the HoneyBee Inn after a wild night, and allowing the kids at Leaf House to attempt to paint his portrait. Zack was feeling pretty pleased with himself that business was going pretty smoothly. His name was starting to get around the slums as the go-to everything-man. He’d even had gil left over, giving Aerith and Elmyra some as thanks for taking care of Cloud (which they vehemently waved off and he even more vehemently stuffed in a jar for them).

He’d also had the chance to get some gossip from Shinra office workers but none of them had heard any strange news or alerts, just the same old boring grumbling about coworkers. He held out hope that maybe Shinra thought they had died somewhere out in the wastes

He was in Sector 7 buying a sword for Cloud with some of the extra gil when the weapons shop owner leaned in close to whisper to him.

“If you’re looking for more mercenary work a group called AVALANCHE could use a guy like you - if you wanna know more ask around at the bar, Seventh Heaven.” The weapons shop owner then backed off and put the gil in the register, acting as if nothing had happened and cheerily thanking him for his patronage.

Zack left the shop, puzzled holding Cloud’s new sword in one hand. He’d known of AVALANCHE but didn’t realise they were still kicking around. He didn’t really agree with their methods, even now that he had all the reason to hate the company. They were always a little too extremist for his liking. But it couldn’t hurt to scope it out a little. He did need the gil and maybe some lunch...

Zack’s stomach chose right then to growl angrily at him. Decision made. He headed for the biggest building in Sector 7, the bar Seventh Heaven. Stepping through the old saloon doors he noticed there weren’t many people around, typical for a bar in the early afternoon. He spotted a trio hunched around a table in the corner and a couple of guys playing darts and that was it. There was a bit of smoke in the air from a cigarette tray at the bar. A lady with long black hair was at the bar, turned away from him and from the sounds of it washing up dishes.

“No hard alcohol or mix drinks before 5! But we have plenty to choose from otherwise, feel free to take a seat anywhere!” She called over her shoulder. Zack looked over the specials on the board, setting Buster down with a hard thump causing the other patrons to look over. 

He stared at specials contemplatively, the special Chocobo burger sure looked nice. The bartender looked over her shoulder to get his order.

“What can I get for you - Zack?” Came a startled but recognisable voice.

He turned to look and was equally surprised. “Tifa? Is that really you?” 

Standing before him was Tifa, four years older and no longer sporting her cowgirl getup. The last time he had seen her it had been that fateful day in Nibelheim and she had been bleeding out on the mako reactor gangway.

“I almost didn’t recognise you without the hat!”

“Zack! It’s been so long, I thought you had died!” She leaned right over the bar to give him a big hug.

“Right back ‘atcha! Can’t believe you made it out too! Cloud’s gonna be so happy...well I mean…” Zack trailed off but Tifa’s eyes lit up.

“Cloud’s alive too?”

Zack rubbed the back of his head looking away. “Yeah...uh, I can take you to see him.”

Tifa sensed Zack’s sudden change in mood. “Well, that’s a relief! You have to tell me all about what in the world you’ve been doing for the past four years. I thought you had both died, especially when all those Shinra goons started swooping in…”

Zack’s stomach chose that moment to send out a humongous growl.

“But that can wait a little bit longer.” Tifa placed her forearms on the bar. “So what can I get you, today?” She said with a wink.

Zack shook off his momentary melancholy and was struck by how much Tifa had grown. Grinning his head off he said, “Well, barkeep I was looking forward to getting a dish of the special of the day, the Chocobo Burger!” Zack leaned in, covering his mouth looking around at the other bar patrons who were all pretending to not to be listening. “And I heard a group around here starting with A, were looking for a good mercenary.”

Tifa paused for a second while plating up the burger. As she slid the plate over she whispered to Zack, “I’ll put in a word to the big boss for you.”

Zack just hoped the big boss she was mentioning wasn’t the old AVALANCHE boss.

* * *

“Ti…….fa?” Cloud mumbled. His eyes still had a hollow look to them, but it was progress. 

Tifa looked a bit teary as she huddled next to Cloud’s bed in Aerith’s spare room. Zack had told her the whole sorry story on the way there after he’d stuffed his gut full of her amazing burger back at the bar. 

Tifa was grasping at Cloud’s limp hand and Zack looked towards Aerith and inclined his head toward the door to give them privacy. As they slowly shuffled out the movement seemed to catch Cloud’s eye and he heard a groaned “Za…..ck?” And Tifa gasped.

Cloud had his arm outstretched towards Zack’s retreating back and as he turned around uttered “Don’t…….go….”

Zack couldn’t help himself; he raced back next to Tifa and grabbed that outstretched hand and pressed it to his chest. Zack’s heart overflowed with emotion, Cloud’s eyes looked lucid. For the first time in a year or more. His little Spike was in there, still fighting.

“I’m not going anywhere buddy. Don’t you worry.” He said brushing his teary eyes on his sleeve. Zack could feel Aerith’s warm presence behind him and her hand on his shoulder. 

A while later, Zack finally pried himself away from Cloud’s bedside. Aerith roped him into helping her pick flowers.

“Be careful with them Zack!” Aerith laughed, as Zack gingerly tried to place the flowers in the baskets. He had certainly not gotten better at this.

“This sure brings back some memories, huh! What was that thing we used to say?” Zack said.

They both looked at each other and chimed. “Pocket’s full of money, Midgar full of flowers!” There was a moment before both Aerith and Zack collapsed in laughter.

When he finally got his breath back Zack asked, “So is that flower cart I made for you still treating you well? No broken wheels?”

Wiping tears from her eyes, Aerith looked a little sheepish. “Well...uh it got crushed underneath a monster?”

“What! No way, all my hard work…” Zack looked so much like a kicked puppy. Aerith giggled to herself. “Then I’ll just have to make another one! Even better this time!”

“Zack stoop. It’s fine I can still sell flowers without it.” Aerith stopped picking flowers for a moment and looked up across to the house contemplatively. Zack followed her gaze to the open window. The curtain was fluttered in the breeze revealing Tifa by Cloud’s bedside. “And maybe,” Aerith started, “Maybe everything doesn’t have to go back to the way it was, you know, Zack.” She turned around to face him, her brow furrowed. 

“You don’t have to force yourself to be the same as you were before.” She said gently.

To Zack, it was like a punch to the gut. He wanted to immediately protest that he wasn’t, but he had the ice cold realisation that it would have been a lie. He’d thrown himself into his new job, racing around the slums, racing back to Cloud and Aerith, until he hit the wall and he didn’t need to think about everything that had happened. He’d been trying manically to get everything close to what it was like before to try to ignore all the years and all the friends he had lost. But even utterly exhausted he found it hard to sleep without nightmares. Sometimes he drifted out of the church and before he knew it he was at Cloud’s bedside making sure he was still alive.

He didn’t realise he’d gotten stuck in his head until he felt Aerith’s arms around him. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in. 

“I’m sorry Aerith,” he said and he could feel his tears getting her hair wet. “I’m sorry I can’t be that Zack anymore.”

“And you don’t have to be. This Zack, right here is enough, and whatever happens you know I’ll be here right? For you and Cloud.” Aerith said and he knew she meant it.

* * *

After that Zack tried to be a little less manic about doing everything at once. He spent some time cleaning up the back room in the church a little in an attempt to try and get some actual sleep. He also checked in on Cloud more often. Cloud was finally starting to improve and it seemed whatever Aerith was doing- 

“I’m praying to the planet to guide his mind back...” 

“Uh, okay?”

“It’s Cetra stuff.”

“Right! Got it...Cetra stuff!”

It was working and Cloud could now walk around and was inclined to follow whoever was closest.

“So cute! Like a baby chocobo Zack!” Although, he still didn’t seem cognizant as to where he was. He also hadn’t talked since that day other than repeating their name's but Zack had a feeling it was just a matter of time.

Zack also found himself drifting back to Seventh Heaven to chat with Tifa and some of her friends there. He suspected that Biggs, Wedge and Jessie were also members of Avalanche with how often they hung out there. But he still hadn’t seen the big boss around yet.

“So, what was that cowboy hat about Zack?” Tifa asked one late afternoon.

“That was uh..heh heh, my disguise! Just in case Shinra was still following me and Cloudy.” Zack said sheepishly. He had traded the cowboy hat for and bandana and a hair tie to hide his signature hairstyle. Tifa looked at him skeptically before she waved to someone behind him. 

“So this is the ex-SOLDIER I’ve been hearing all about, huh?” Said a booming voice that almost had Zack falling off the barstool. “He better be worth the money Tifa!”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chocobos were harmed in the making of the chocobo burger!!! Tifa...just cuts pineapple all spikey like....its a pineapple burger....dont @ me...theyre yummy...
> 
> Zack has a bit of a roller coaster ride in this one. Feel like i might have squished in too many things but whatever!!!!!!! Next stop bombing mission


	3. Bombing Mission

Zack recognised that what he was doing was probably a monumentally stupid idea and yet he still found himself jumping off the train near Mako Rector 1 anyway.

When he’d been pulled into AVALANCHE’s plan he hadn’t known what to expect but Barrett’s planning had left much to be desired. Zack wasn’t even that great a strategist, which had always gotten on Angeal’s nerves, but he still made better plans than ‘Blow up Mako Reactor, yeah!’ He guessed that their usual eco-terrorist activities ran more, graffiti and posters, than breaking into and destroying a mako reactor. They didn’t even think about the defenses much more than the obvious, let alone the cameras that Shinra loved to hide everywhere in their facilities.

As he dispatched the last of the Shinra infantry he could see Wedge putting up an AVALANCHE poster on the side of the entrance.

“Cat! C’mon buddy! We gotta mosey here.”

“Sorry, sorry Zack! Just thought I could make sure they know it was us y’know!” Wedge chuckled nervously.

“Yeah bud, uh and remember, no names!” Zack slapped him on the back. He liked the guy, a big softie and owner of some of the cats he had rescued… multiple times.

“Right Wolf! Got it, got it.” Wedge said adjusting his cat mask on his head. In the planning meeting Zack had managed to wrangle them into wearing at least some form of disguise which had turned into the rejigged festival masks everyone was wearing.

“Yeah Cat!” Zack said and jogged off to catch up with the rest of the group.

Jessie in her Bomb monster mask was getting to work on the security doors and he was glad to see the other part of his plan was going smoothly as well. To one side Biggs was using the thunder materia that he had pestered everyone into getting, to take out the camera on one side. On the other Barrett was using his gun arm to take out the other. He knew from too many past missions chasing down Scarlett’s rogue machines in reactors that the thunder materia would come in handy later as well.

“Good work Cactuar and Moogle!” Zack said addressing Jessie’s cactuar mask and Barrett’s moogle one. 

“Hmph, not a bad plan, Wolf.” Barrett grunted reluctantly, “I didn’t think there’d be so much security…”

“That’s what you hired me for, huh Boss Moogle? Don’t worry with my knowledge we’ll have this done in a cinch.” 

“Hmph, we’d better for the money we’re paying you…” Biggs bumped shoulders with him as Barrett continued grumbling.

“Don’t worry about him, he's just jealous ‘cus he knows his plans aren’t great.” Biggs said mock-whispering behind his hand. With a laugh, Biggs hightailed it to the next room to Barrett’s booming “WHAT DID YOU SAY?”

The inside of the reactor was crawling with security bots as he’d suspected. Zack was glad he’d worn his modified SOLDIER armor instead of the minimal armor he wore around the slums. His armor did seem to get on Barrett’s nerves though, unfortunately.

“So Wolf, do they ever tell you in SOLDIER that the company you're defending is sucking the lifeblood of the planet dry?”

Oh boy. Zack made agreeable noises and started doing squats as Barrett made an impassioned speech about the planet. The others were more used to it and shuffled around the small elevator.

As the elevator doors dinged open the rest of the group burst out in front of him eager to get away from Barrett’s lecturing. Zack’s nose was assaulted by the sharp tang of mako, even stronger here, closer to the pump room. And as they fought through the security robots to get to the reactor core he found himself getting distracted by memories.

_Cloud getting skewered by Masamune while he just...lay there...useless,_ _his arm outstretched._

The loud noises of the mako pumps echoed in his head.

_The tanks, at first, when Cloud was still aware enough to write messages on the glass_

Ba-dump

_Zack’s scratchy ‘We’ll be okay!’ And Cloud’s ‘Thanks, Zack’ and beyond that Cloud’s listless face, eyes closed._

Ba-dump

_Hojo’s mad eyes. Jenova’s twisted body._

  
“Zack!” A large force barrelled him out of the way of an oncoming machine and then a haze of bullet’s from Barrett followed after. Wedge had pushed him out of the way of a killing blow while he zoned out.

“Are you okay? Sorry! I forgot, codenames, codenames.” Wedge blabbered nervously.

“Yeah, uh-yeah, sorry about that Cat.” Zack waved him off, recentering.

“What are you doin’ over there!” Barret shouted to them. “Get your head in the game Ex-SOLDIER!”

“At least he’s not saying I’m a current SOLDIER anymore.” Zack said shaking his head and prompting laughs from the trio.

They fought their way through to the main console of the mako reactor. Apart from the surprise gigantic robot after they had set the timer, everything so far had gone smoothly.

And of course that’s when things fell apart. All their planning and everyone, Zack included, had somehow forgotten that they’re exit wouldn’t be as quiet or stealthy. Loud explosions from the reactor blowing up in a stream of fire alerted every Shinra guard in the sector. The group split up on the way back to the station and he found himself alone as he tried to dodge Shinra patrols and curious onlookers. 

He dodged out of the way of an incoming patrol and burst out onto Loveless Avenue. As he weaved through milling people he could see the posters of Loveless plastered across buildings. It reminded him of the days when he’d still be a SOLDIER and a bored Genesis had crashed Angeal’s mentoring sessions. He had never seen the play himself, Genesis had called him ‘an uncultured swine’ more than once and had tried to drag him along but he always managed to wiggle out of it. Sometimes he had to resort to using Angeal as a sacrifice too, the poor guy.

He shook himself out of his reminiscing slapping his face. He needed to get to the station! Zack looked around for another path without Shinra patrols when he felt a pull on his arm.

“Zack!” Aerith was gripping his wrist. She had her flower basket as usual but her eyes were wide with panic.

“Who- Aerith?” Zack said, confused. 

“It’s Cloud!” Aerith gasped out, “I was selling flowers and he was following me, like normal. I turn away to sell one and he just runs off! I don’t know what’s gotten into him. I chased Cloud all the way here but I’ve lost sight of him.” Aerith panted into her knees, exhausted. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll look for him! Don’t worry Aerith.” Zack said “You need to get out of here though, there are Shinra patrols everywhere. There’s a group of people I came up with from Sector 7 at the station. Just tell them you know me and Tifa, alright?”

“Got it! Thanks for this, Zack!” She pulled him in for a hug, putting a flower in his suspenders and raced off. He smiled down at the little yellow bud and started running through the streets searching for Cloud. 

He runs further past Loveless alley ducking between the well-to-do apartment blocks and at this point he has no idea where he is at all. Zack rubs the back of his head. It's pounding a little and he’s stumped as to where Cloud got to. Then, he sees a flash of bright yellow at the corner of his eye.

“Cloud!” Zack yells chasing after it. He skids through alleys knocking over boxes, his surroundings blurring a little as he chases after a person with bright yellow spiky hair that has to be Cloud.

“Cloud stop! It's okay! It’s me, Zack!” He yelled as he skidded into the dead end. Cloud was there at the end of the alley next to old Shinra boxes and rubbish. Finally, he turned around fully to face Zack but there was something wrong with his eyes.

  
They glowed mako bright but the pupil was slitted like a cats. He had only ever seen those eyes on one other person.  
  


“Zack?” He breathed and Zack slumped in relief.

“Yeah, it’s me buddy let’s-”

But Cloud clutched his head, hunching inwards in pain.

“No, you can’t be here, it’s not safe!”

“What are you talking about Cloud?” Zack tried to move closer to comfort him, worried.

“It’s him, Zack.” 

And behind him, the alley wall distorted and an arm slowly melted out of it.

_Ba-dump_

Followed by a figure in a familiar leather coat, long silver hair and green, slitted-pupil eyes.

Shadows crept up the side of the alley and the pounding pain in Zack’s head that he’d been ignoring became unbearable.

Cloud whirled around, still clutching his head and stood in front of Zack as if to protect him. And Zack was in shock.

“You-you’re dead!”

“Am I?” Sephiroth said and his mad laugh echoed through the alleyway, with a slash of his hand his monstrous katana Masamune appeared.

And the alleyway around Zack and Cloud exploded into flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babys first cliffhanger!!!! Im definitely mixing up og ff7 and remake into an unholy combination here but whateves i do what i want
> 
> Writing crazy stalker seph is actually hard because if you make him say too much he just sounds....cheesy villain....which is like i guess /shrug


	4. Ghosts

The flames reflected off Masamune as Sephiroth lunged forward. Zack pushed Cloud behind him, flinging Buster to deflect Sephiroth’s swings. Both swords were way too big for the small alley, making horrible screeching noises as they skidded off the brick.

“Cloud you gotta run! It’s too cramped in here!” Zack shouted over his shoulder at Cloud behind him. Cloud nodded and started scrambling for the exit. Zack refocused back on Sephiroth. He grunted pushing forward on Masamune, trying to make some space so he could follow.

“You’ll find there is no escape.” Sephiroth purred and then with unnatural strength, he brought his other hand on the flat of Masamune’s blade and pushed. This knocked Zack back several paces and when Zack looked up Sephiroth was charging up his blade. There was no room to dodge as Sephiroth swung Masamune letting loose several energy arcs in succession. Zack braced under the onslaught but there were too many, the energy biting through his armour and lifting him off his feet to soar toward the mouth of the alleyway. He clipped Cloud who had been running out and they both came tumbling out of the alley in a heap, rolling to a stop.

Buster skidded away from Zack and he struggled to get up, clutching at the gashes on his chest from Sephiroth’s attack. Cloud kneeled next to him helping him up with worried eyes. Both he and Zack looked around at the Midgar buildings which were aflame and warped.

“This is…” Zack breathed out hoarsely.

“Nibelheim.” Cloud said and looked back at Sephiroth who walked calmly out of the alleyway. Zack was struggling to stay upright, so Cloud picked up Buster Sword and faced him. 

Sephiroth titled his head at Cloud standing over Zack protectively. His lips widened into a smirk. “This is a familiar sight,” he chuckled, “but this time you won’t be getting rid of me.”

Cloud’s eyes narrowed and he launched to attack, swinging Buster Sword easily.

As Cloud crossed blades with him, he stared straight into Sephiroth’s cat-like eyes and saw his own identically slitted pupils staring back. Cloud matched him blow for blow but tired quickly, panting as he held Zack’s sword with a trembling grip. Sephiroth smirked as he saw Cloud’s weakness, and Cloud dodged Masamune by a hair, skidding backwards towards Zack.

“You struggle well but it is ultimately futile, we will be whole again in time.” Sephiroth said. He prepared to slice them to ribbons with his katana, dashing forward at inhuman speed and Cloud tried to shield both him and Zack. 

There was no impact and when Cloud opened his eyes all he saw were dissipating wisps of darkness and a single black feather.

“What in the world…” Zack said from behind him. “Did we just dream that?” He looked around at the buildings which now looked like normal Sector 1 houses. Zack recognised where they were again too, not too far from the station.

“You’re guess is as good as mine.” Cloud shrugged. “This all feels like a dream to me.”

“There they are! Get them!” A Shinra infantry patrol had spotted them when they rounded the corner.

“No rest for the wicked, huh?” Zack said as Cloud grunted and lifted his arm over his shoulder to help him up.

“Are you sure you can hold me, Cloud?” Zack said, worriedly looking at the sweat gathering on Cloud’s forehead. They limped along as fast as they could but the infantry were gaining on them. “You don’t have to hold me up, just leave me somewhere, I’ll be fine.”

“Shut up, Zack.” Cloud grunted as he looked around for a quick escape. “I’m not leaving you. This might all be just another dream or I might be seeing things again but I’m not going to leave you to Shinra, ever.”

“Cloud…” Zack was speechless for once, and a little teary. He looked away from Cloud’s determined face and spotted something that jogged his memory.

“Cloud! Over there! The train tracks!” Cloud looked over and nodded, dragging them both there as quick as he could. The Shinra patrols had now boxed them in. But both Zack and Cloud could hear the rumbling of the train in the distance.

“Stop right there!” The infantryman shouted.

“Hey they look familiar…” said one to their squadmates.

Paying them no attention Cloud helped Zack up onto the railing and then leapt up himself. They nodded to each other and as the Shinra grunts opened fire they both leapt onto the passing train.

Before they both disappeared into the tunnel Cloud flipped them the bird as Zack cackled.  
  


* * *

  
Aerith paced back and forth worriedly on the train with the other members of AVALANCHE. She’d managed to catch up with them but there was still no sign of Zack and Cloud. Suddenly, there were three thumps at the side of the carriage, sending everyone into high alert. The door slid open and Cloud’s face popped in. He searched their faces until he landed on Aerith’s.

“Cloud you’re okay! Where’s Zack?” Aerith said jumping over.

“I might need your help with that, he can’t climb down on his own.” Cloud said looking behind him.

Barret trundled over and between the three of them they managed to help Zack down.

“Heh heh sorry about that guys.” Zack said rubbing his head embarrassed as Aerith healed him.

“Silly, we’re just glad you’re okay.” Aerith said, patting his side. “There. Good as new. And Cloud!” She said turning around to face Cloud who had been hovering. “You’re awake now! We’d been hoping you’d join us in the land of the living for a while.” Cloud looked at her quizzically while she healed him as well.

“I think I remember, you were taking care of me for a bit, right?” Cloud said, puzzling through his haphazard memories. “Thanks.”

“Anyone care to fill us in on the new guy?” Jessie said, peeking up from her corner with Biggs and Wedge.

“Is your SOLDIER friend here gonna rat us in Zack?” Barrett said eyeing Cloud’s obvious mako eyes paired with his mix-match clothing from Aerith. Cloud met the stare head on in his usual, slightly grumpy manner.

“No, no, he’s an ex-SOLDIER like me.” Zack winked at Cloud’s startled look. “No love lost for Shinra here.”

“Right.” Cloud said, crossing his arms under the weight of everyone’s gaze. “Definitely not a Shinra fan.”

“Alright! Because we ain’t no Shinra fanclub.” Barrett stated. The members of AVALANCHE conferred for a time and then motioned for Aerith, Zack and Cloud to follow them into the main carriages.

“I gotta make sure all our IDs will make it past the checkpoints, especially for our newest hanger-on.” Jessie said with a wink. “Don’t worry it’ll be easy-peasy.”

While AVALANCHE kept busy, Aerith turned to the boys, with her half-full basket of flowers in hand.

“Well, while they’re doing that while you boys help me sell me leftover flowers?” Aerith said, roping in Zack and Cloud to sell her flowers down the train carriage.

Cloud wasn’t very good at it because he tended to only say “Flower 1 gil.” At the opposite end Zack scared his customers off with his over exuberance. From the end of the train with the rest of AVALANCHE, Aerith shook her head, smiling at the odd pair. Zack was visibly scaring a Shinra employee with his sales pitch, grand gestures that had the man leaning away. Cloud elbowed him in the side to get him to stop. Zack turned to Cloud, pouting and rubbing his side dramatically and Cloud rolled his eyes at his theatrics. Meanwhile, the Shinra employee made a hasty escape while they were preoccupied.

“Hey you two, this is our stop!” Aerith shouted over to them.

“Coming!” Zack shouted and Cloud followed him over. Aerith couldn’t help but compare the two of them to a grumpy baby chocobo and their puppy playmate.

AVALANCHE and their hangers-on spilled out onto the Sector 7 station with the other bedraggled slum inhabitants.

Barret raced off with a shouted “Daddy’s coming home Marlene!” And the rest of the party followed, meandaring to the bar Seventh Heaven. Zack, Cloud and Aerith lagged behind, waylaid by people saying hello to Aerith.

After giving a flower to a child she recognised from Sector 5, Aerith turned to Cloud and Zack who were looking at the sights in interest.

“I nearly forgot to ask, what set you off running in the first place Cloud? You were still the same as usual until then.”

Cloud turned back looking between the both of them. “I guess, I just had this feeling of danger.” Cloud swallowed nervously, “I heard this voice and I had to go. It felt like waking after a long dream and I just remember seeing you Zack.” He looked at Zack who was listening intently. “And I knew he, Sephiroth, was there as well.”

“Sephiroth?” Aerith said, quizzically. “Like the General Sephiroth? Didn’t he die?”

Zack crossed his arms, “He did, both Cloud and I saw it at Nibelheim. Unless the whole thing was some strange hallucination. There was some pretty weird stuff happening. Lots of flames like whoosh! And buildings popping up outta nowhere.” Zack waved his arms in an impression of the inferno they saw.

Aerith hummed thoughtfully, as they stopped at the steps of Seventh Heaven. The rest of AVALANCHE seemed to have gotten in already. Before they could ascend up the steps, the saloon doors slammed open and Tifa raced out.

“Cloud?” She shouted down at them. When Cloud turned up to look at her she raced down. “Cloud!”

“Oh hey, Tifa.”

“Oh hey? You were like a zombie for who knows how long and all I get is a hey?” She laughed hugging him. Cloud, awkward as ever, was as stiff as a board in her arms.

“Uh, sorry?” He says. Tifa holds him out and then moves around to push at his shoulders while he cranes his neck.

“Don’t be sorry! It just means we have more to celebrate tonight!”

Cloud turned to look beseechingly at Zack and Aerith as he was pushed into Seventh Heaven. They could already hear the raucous cheers of AVALANCHE from inside. Zack and Aerith looked at each other and Zack shrugged as they followed Tifa inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Life’s been kicking me in the ass at the moment but thank you for the comments on the last chapter! I read them even if I don’t have time to reply atm.
> 
> Me: dont make cloud flip the bird thats ooc  
> Me also: cloud flips the bird because he’s a grumpy chocobo
> 
> Hope ur all staying safe and well!!! blm!!!!


End file.
